Just Stuff
by Lolo25
Summary: After saving Gumball; Marshall-Lee has a contemplating thoughts about a certain tomboy. All the while Cake is away leaving the young teen girl home alone. (Some hinted thins, M for the language X3 sorry I spelled her name wrong next time I will have it right)
1. Chapter 1

**_So you all voted and wanted me to do a story _**

**_Fiona and Cake; Adventure Time. No I might not get back into it_**

**_Unless they have more fiona and cake episodes_**

**_Anyway I hope you enjoy this one-shot... unless you want more -_**

**_(Marshall and Fiona)_**

* * *

Running through forest with her best friend Cake, Fiona hopped a tree avoiding the Ice Queen jealous rage. Cutting off a branch she kicked it at the Ice Queen's face leaving splinters. Laughing a bit to herself she heard the now fiercely pissed off queen shout, "YOU DIRTY MAN STEALING HUSSY!" Putting her hands up a huge sharp edged ice and threw it at her. Eyes widening she held her sword up cutting through it. Grinning she saw cake get Prince Gumball.

"Thank you Cake and Fiona." Smiling he wiped the cold water off his shoulders. "FIONA LOOK OUT!" Seeing the Ice Queen freeze her to the tree she dropped her sword. Groaning from the freezing cold and the fact her head hit the tree bark to hard from hazy eyes she saw the queen making her way to the pink haired prince slapping Cake out of the way.

Gumball stood frozen only to try to runaway only to be grabbed by the queen slamming him against the ground. "Now you are-" The Vampire King appeared in a black hood and a smirk.

"Hey..." Frowning at a defeated Cake and Fiona he snapped his fingers melting the ice then picking up Cake slapping her awake. "Hey, wake up you two." Pointing at Gumball scared shitless and the potential rape that was going to occur he chuckled seeing Fiona kicking the crown off the white haired woman head and cake throwing her in a puddle of water.

Helping Gumball up Fiona blushed smiling. "You alright?"

"Why, yes thank you." He smiled but deadpanned at Marshall-lee. "And thank-"

"Heh, no problem pretty boy." Chuckling he saw the Ice Queen making her great escape through snow and ice circling her with her tiara on her head. "I hope she knows it is the summer time." Laughing quietly he stood next to Fiona. "Cake and Fiona, Fiona and Cake would you like to say something to your hero?" He wiggled his eyebrows at her making Fiona growl and blush darker.

Crossing her arms she smiled playfully, "Thanks for helping me... I mean us out Marshall."

Cake shook her fur out and smiles hopping on Fiona's shoulder. "Yeah thanks but DON'T SLAP ME!" Eyes narrowing she purred when her friend petted her behind the ears. "Right there, that is the spot." Purring louder Fiona laughed.

"That is so weird Cake." Looking at Gumball she grinned as her laughing died down she then turn to see the Vampire King gone. "He's gone... oh well. Come on Gumball let get you back to your kingdom."

Nodding he walked ahead while Fiona got her sword and caught up to him with Cake trotting behind them.

Marshall-Lee laid down in mid-air over his bed, "Lucky I was there pretty boy..." He always like flirt teasing with Fiona but sometimes he knew he took a bit to far to real flirting. Too him she was pretty girl, nice, spunky and brave. At least she could take care of herself... at times when she wasn't trying save the flamboyant prince. Was he jealous? Shaking his head, he laughed at what his mind came to the conclusion of him, MARSHALL-LEE the vampire king jealous of the Prince of Candy Kingdom. 'Now that is stupid.' Snickering he floated downstairs to get a strawberry. 'Heh but Fiona is such cute... little she is like 15 or 16 right? Meh whatever she is still fun to flirt with...' Blushing he stopped all thoughts. "I have a gig to get too."

At their little tree fort Fiona relaxed on the couch swinging her sword boredly. "Cake you wanna do some-"

Cake came down in a red ribbon tied in a bow, "Sorry girl, I have a date with Lord Monochromicorn. Ooh silent but so charming." She went to the door but stopping. "But Fiona..."

The blonde adventuress looked at her friend, "Yes?"

Smirking she said with sternness, "No boys over especially Marshall-Lee." Walking out she smiled at Fiona's red face.

Fiona mumbling she looked at her sword blushing, 'Pfft... sure whatever I don't need guys all I need is friends.'

'You sure about that?'

Standing up she gasped looking around. Holding her sword out she frowned, "Show yourself so I can punch you!"

"Calm down Fio." Marshall appeared in front of her only to get tackled on punched in the chest.

Laughing while getting off of him she sighed, "Dude, you scared me." He laughed lounging on their couch. "Move your dirty feet Lee."

Smirking he patting his stomach he spoke flirtatiously, "Come here baby let your king cease your booty." Laughing darkly he saw her blush turn darker in turn making him blush. "Hey, cherry face sit and let play some game."

"You on."

After about three hours of playing on BMO the two sighed beating half of the games and rage quitting on the rest. "Whew..." Getting up Fiona walked to the kitchen getting a soda. Eyeing the King relaxing humming quietly she blushed. 'Heh silly guy.' Sitting back down next to him she held out a red soda can. "Drink you look parched."

"Thanks." Sucking out the red he looked at her blue eyes and some grape soda going down her neck. Turning red he looked away, "Hey Fio can I stay the night I am to lazy to go back home."

Shrugging she nodded, "Whatever man you sleep-" She felt a pair of cold lips on hers. Muffling complaints she looked at him as he pulled back. Slapping him she growled, "WHAT THE HECK MAN!"

"YOUR HOT!"

"YOUR SEXY!" Blushing she took by the collar pinning him down.

"Wow... uh sorry for making it awkward geez I was hoping a sock to the chest." Laughing quietly looked at her. "Do you want that pretty boy teaching about Teir 15 or me?"

Fiona growled blushing, "Prevert..." they both laughed. "Heh, having a guy over is pretty fun."

"Damn right tomboy!" Blushing he looked her, "Can I kiss you again since I practically stole your first kiss I wanna give it to you proper."

"What... give it to me?"

"No!" Blushes he face palmed, "Oh god I meant like try to kiss you again. Make it hella more awkward Fiona." They both laugh with dark blushes. "Next time alright."

Thinking she smiled, "Fine Lee." Laying next to him she looked at the ceiling. "Heh, remember when you told me to admit that I love you?"

Snickering at the memory he looked at her, "Yeah. What about it?"

"I have a crush on you."

"Well shit that is nice to hear." Smirking he meantally checked off, 'Pretty 0 me 2.' Looking at the door he saw cake with her claws out. "And I'm out peace Fio and Cake." He disappeared leaving his phone number for Fiona.

Blushing she smiled but giggled at Cake's gawking appearance. "Calm down, hehe he was keeping me company and well stuff."

"What stuff?" The cat glared at her. She frowned hearing her giggle. "Come on girl tell me!" Following her up the stair/ladder she just got more giggles.

"Just... stuff." She smiled laying bed in light blue one-sets.

**_I hope you liked_**

**_Continue is your choice_**

**_But yep that was voters choice so yeah_**

**_XD bye bye XD_**


	2. Chapter 2

_Well I went hey I still like the pairings in AT_

_So to give you guys something to enjoy X3 I am writing again of crouse_

_but..._

_here let me just write it_

* * *

Waking up the next day Fionna popped her head from her pillow, forcing an eye open she looked around. 'Cake must of went out.' Laying her head back down she smiled smelling her own hair shampoo on the pillow. After about five more minuets she stretched out her limbs hearing each of them pop. 'What to do, what to do?' Sighing she lifted herself out of bed to the bathroom. Unzipping her foot-y pajamas she took down her hair from the restrained ponytail. 'So much better.' Flipping on the hot water she leaned against the wall humming quietly. Her mind started walking off to last night, with her kiss with Marshall. Blushing red she sighed almost longingly. His lips were cold but they felt so enticing to her, so many tiny sparks hit her quick and fast. He even said he'll kiss her again, which secretly she hoped for. 'Oh yeah I should if Gumball is okay.' Blushing again she realized he was quiet handsome himself. 'Those two has such a rivalry.' Looking down she wondered about it; was it about her? Was it about their egos? Even was it because of a dead friendship? Shaking her head the young adventuress walked wrapping a red towel around her. 'Oh yeah this is the towel Marshall gave me when I got soaked.' Feeling her face on fire she sighed, "This towel barely cover my thighs." Walking out tucking in the towel Fionna sat on the bed combing her hair out. "Thank god I cut it."

"I say it looks better long." A voice quiet familiar to her spoke out.

Standing up she looked around ready to fight, "Who said that!"

Laughing at her fighting stance, The Vampire King appeared in front of her, "Relax Fio, good glob your jumpy." Smirking he eyed her causing her to cover herself with her blanket. "Glad to see you kept my towel." He pulled at the towel of the part that covered her well developed chest.

Smacking his hand she glared, "Lee, stop being so creepy!"

Marshall-lee laughed heartily, "Alright geez, if you insist." Sitting next to her Marshall kicked off his converse and laid on her bed. "Big sissy gone today?"

Fionna nodded looking for some clothes with her blankets covering her, "Yes."

"Cool so, she won't want to eat my face off." He joked happily crossing his legs floating upside down. His gaze at up her body as she applied lotion to her hands, arms, legs and thighs that she happily showed off. Silently hoping to see more, he pretended to be distracted with something else. Realizing she was busy with her application of the sweet smelling lotion he wandered her and Cake's room. 'So many pictures... so many.'

Fionna looked at him seeing he was distracted with her room and things; taking the opportunity she hurriedly slipped on some clothes before he could even see her in her full glory. Turning red at what he might say she shook it off. After putting on her bunny hat she turned her rocker friend. Marshall was still heavily enthralled with her pictures. "You like my pictures me and Cake took?"

A picture of her and Gumball made him slightly... mad no, jealous. It was during a snowy day at his castle, "Hey Fio..."

"Yes?" Putting on her packback she looked over his shoulder seeing a picture of her and Gumball together hanging out. "Oh that was a few years back."

Rolling his eyes he looked at her, "I know that, but why do you hang out with that joke?" Trying to sound cool and relax he knew his voice came out almost hostile and jealous, 'Calm down Marshall, I can beat pompous, flamboyant ass anytime.'

Shrugging she saw his demeanor simmer to cool punk rocker style that she knows and likes to see from him. "Marshall we are just friends... I use to have a crush on him." Coughing slightly she saw his brow cock at her words, "Lee let go hang out or go mess with some warlocks. Yeah?"

"Um... alright fine. I have nothing much better to do." Smiling cheekily at her the king grabbed her hand flying her out the window. Leaning back he let her on his stomach. Looking at her face and chest he smirked until he saw her white cotton panties; turning red he looked at her face again. "Fionna... why do you wear the same outfit?" A random question but he needed a way to steer clear from her panties.

Huffing angrily she poked his chest, "Cause I can..." Looking at the cloudy sky she realized he had his hood on and shades. Chuckling she looked down beneath them. "WE ARE SO HIGH!" Laughing happily she looked at the little people and the strange world that they live in. The young woman hummed to herself enjoying the wind going through her ponytail.

Smiling he grabbed her hands floating her down into the woods just near a old shed. "Here we are."

"Uh... Marshall...?"

Chuckling he took her near the shed showing a warlock who was older than her but not as old as the king himself creating potions. Grabbing a rock he threw it at a bottle then making two float. Laughing quietly he saw the warlock freak out and curse angrily at the non-existence force. "Classic." He looked at his young friend only to see her angry face glaring. "Ugh... joykill."

Punching him in the arm she dragged him to a pond. "Marshall-lee you need to be nicer at times."

"Like how I am with you, remember last night?" He retorted floating above her.

Blushing red Fionna just huffed, 'Someday with Lee was...' Walking away she motioned to him, "I am going to talk to Gumball..."

Blinking his eyes he felt that jealousy in his chest stir, "Hey, hahaha Fio..." Appearing in her front of her he towered her, "Look I am sorry okay, here let go pixie hunting and shake them out of their magic dust then make things dance. Alright?"

Pondering on it she smiled socking his arm gently nodding, "Alright. Come on!" Running off the young adventuress happily raced ahead of him.

'God... she is almost girly... almost.' Laughing he floated after her.

In the warlock shed he pondered on how his potions moved on their own, 'Strange...' Sighing he sadly threw out his potions restarting.

**_Sorry for the short chapter_**

**_Don't worry I will (maybe) increase with length_**

**_So I hope you enjoy this chapter... 2 X3_**


End file.
